Brownies and Good Ole Glenlivet
by Elissa707
Summary: Sequel to "Hypodermics and Drug Cocktails". You know the drill by now! Captain and Hawkeye watch a movie, what could possibly happen this time?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

It had been a little over two months since the Project Euphoric Honesty incident occurred. Stark had, true to his word, not mentioned it to Hawkeye but informed the entirety of SHIELD, though very few of them believed that I had actually done it. Hawkeye and I continued as usual, walking Mikey together in the morning and to the store once a week. I was taking a quick shower and then was planning on curling up in the den and watching a movie. _Maybe Hawkeye would like to join me._ I decided to ask him as I dried my hair and got dressed.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, to pop some popcorn, with Mikey trailing behind me. I quickly popped the corn and poured it into a bowl. I glanced at the table where a plate of brownies sat. Shrugging, I grabbed one and ate it, washing it down with a glass of milk. I walked into the den, put the popcorn down and told Mikey to _not_ eat it. He gave me a look, the one that I recognized as 'Stupid master, I do as I please.' I then left, heading to Hawkeye to ask him if he wanted to watch with me. Knocking on his door, there wasn't an answer so I frowned. _Must be out, I suppose Mikey and I will have to watch on our own._ I started to turn to go back to the den when I felt the tap on my shoulder.

"What do you need, Cap?" I looked back and smiled, Hawkeye was standing behind me, eating a brownie.

"I was going to watch some movies and was wondering if you'd like to watch them with me." I said and he hesitated before nodding.

"Sure, what movie?" He asked and we walked together to the den. I shrugged.

"I'm indifferent." I answered. "I prefer the… lighter movies to action, but I don't mind it. It's up to you." Hawkeye shook his head at me, popping the last bite of brownie in his mouth and opening the cabinet.

"I'm not into action movies either." He said, glancing at the movies. I looked at Mikey and saw that he had listened to me and not touched the popcorn. I scratched his head. "What kind of 'light' are you talking about? Comedy? Disney, Pixar? Romantic comedy? Kid shows?" He asked and I stared at him. He snickered, pulling out some cases. "Alright, here are some shows." He brought them over and I looked through them. _Aladdin, Shanghai Knights, Cars, No Strings Attached, Beverly Hills Ninja, or Ice Age._ I considered them all and Hawkeye brushed crumbs onto his pants, watching me.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, everyone notice the rating change? M for sexual themes. Later on. I still can't write smut of the citrus variety, but it will be mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avengers. Or Aladdin.**

* * *

"Cap, you're choosing a movie… Not a complicated idea." Said Hawkeye and I blinked, looking up. I flushed slightly and he rolled his eyes. "Just pick one." I picked up the first one and he glanced at it. "Aladdin, good choice. Do you know how to work a DVD player?" I nodded, putting it in and pressing play. Hawkeye settled into the couch. I sat next to him and held my popcorn bowl, munching some before setting it between us so he could reach. The opening credits came on and I heard the quiet groan of the couch as Hawkeye relaxed back. I glanced over and saw a small smile was hovering on his face. I went back to watching the movie. About fifteen minutes into it, I noticed that the couch was bouncing. Absentmindedly I moved the popcorn to the ground so it didn't spill. A couple seconds later, I looked at Hawkeye, trying to figure out what was making us bounce, to see him jumping on the couch. I watched him and then out of nowhere he smiled at me and dive-bombed.

"Gotcha Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaap'n!" He said and I stared.

"Uhm, Hawkeye? What are you doing?" I asked and he smiled at me broadly.

"I'm seduuuucing you!" exclaimed Hawkeye before biting my neck. "Is it working yet?" I just looked at him.

"You're… what?" I said and he kissed my neck. Sloppily licking me, he whispered in my ear.

"I'm seducing you."

"That's… what I thought you said." I replied and he went back to mouthing my neck. I chewed my lip as I tried to move away from him. _What the hell is going on now?_ Hawkeye pulled away and grinned at me.

"Don't move, Cappp'n. You're miiine." He purred, his words melding together. Hawkeye then tried to pin me down with his legs, and nuzzled my neck. "All mine." I flipped us over, decidedly not ok with this. _What is with him? _I held him underneath me, making sure certain body parts of ours didn't touch._ Something is wrong with Hawkeye... again. _Suddenly, the movie got rather loud as music came on. Hawkeye looked at me, wonder clearly in his eyes. He sang the words, mumbling a few of them but he was clearly trying.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Captain, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

"Captain…" He whispered at me, and something in his eyes made me sing the next piece. _What am I doing?_ When I sang, he looked so radia- happy that I continued.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

"Steve..." he whispered again before launching into the next part.

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

We sang together, and he smiled at me.  
_  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_  
_That's where we'll be_  
_A thrilling chase_  
_A wondrous place_  
_For you and me_

When we finished, he reached up and I didn't stop him. His face came closer and I still didn't stop him. He couldn't quite reach, so I leaned down and he smiled broadly at me. Hawkeye kissed me and I closed my eyes, enjoying it for a brief moment before I pulled away. _Wait. I shouldn't have done that._

"Hawkeye. You're drunk, high or something similar." I said_. _He rolled his eyes at me, still grinning.

"I'm not drunk! I'm Hawkeye!" He replied and he tried to lean up. I held him down. "Cap, much as I like you on top, I can't reach you up there." He gave me an exaggerated pout and I shook my head.

"Hawkeye. Stop." I said, not allowing him to wriggle. I heard a door open and Hawkeye started giggling. I heard footsteps and I shut my eyes.

"Hey Ca- Woah, lovebirds getting it on… on my couch. You know, I gave you guys rooms for a reason." Said Stark.

"We're not doing anything yet. I'm still seducing him!" retorted Hawkeye and I groaned. Stark raised his eyebrows.

"And you're doing a great job." He replied. Mikey barked and then growled. I looked over, Mikey was growling at Stark who was looking a touch nervous. "Hey, dog. Calm down, I'm just asking your masters to- HEY" Mikey bit Stark's sleeve and dragged him out of the room. I heard barking from the hallway and I looked down, at Hawkeye who was still trying to reach my face.

"GOOD JOB MIKEY!" Shouted Hawkeye. "Now… where were we?" He asked me, wriggling his hips and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Mikey: the ultimate wing-man.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Hawkeye, what are you on?" I asked, reaching a hand down to hold his hip, trying to keep him from bucking into me again. I held his wrists together with my left hand, above his head, and trying to get a good grip on his hip with my right. He managed to roll his hips anyways and I hissed. "Stt-stop that." I said and he smirked at me.

"I don't think that you want me to." Hawkeye replied, and I flushed slightly.

"You're drunk, high or… something again. So quit it." I repeated and he winked at me.

"Maybe, but why fight it?" He responded, trying to pull his hand out of my grip. I tightened my hold slightly and I watched, oddly fascinated, as his eyes darkened a bit.

"You seem to be fighting it right now." I said, squeezing his wrists again experimentally. Hawkeye swallowed and his eyes unfocused before he smiled at me._ Interesting…_

"Get your face down here." He ordered and I raised my eyebrows.

"No, you're under the influence of something." Hawkeye chuckled.

"Well yes, I appear to be _under_ the influence of you-ness. Now give me your face!" He retorted. I smiled before I realized what was going on. _I'm on top of Hawkeye who is supposedly trying to seduce me…_ I immediately tinged and Hawkeye managed to break through my loosened grip enough to grab my neck and latched on. He immediately started attacking my face, kissing all over as I tried to get a hold on him. "Realized where you were, Captain?" He nuzzled my neck, nipping randomly. "Laying on top of your teammate?" Hawkeye wrapped his arms around my neck just as I got a grip around his waist. "Your very, _very_ willing, male teammate?" He smiled like a predator that's cornered his prey. "Caught you." He smirked and kissed me again, this time quite roughly, with teeth and tongue. And I let it happen, kissing back until I heard a cough. Immediately pulling back, I looked up to see BW watching us, eyebrows raised.

"OH COME ON TASHA, I _finally_ got him!" Hawkeye shouted out. BW snorted. I felt awkward. _Clearly whatever he's on is contagious… What is wrong with me? I need to be making sure he's ok, not taking advantage…_

"Oh, hush Clint. We all knew you'd get him eventually." She said. "I just wanted to warn Steve that Tony left his 'happy brownies' out again, but I think he knows." She looked at us again. I tried to angle my waist away from her and she snickered. "I'll put a note on the door on my way out. Have fun, boys!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Damnitt Stark, quit leaving your stuff around, don't you know that Hawkeye can and will ingest anything that will get him high? Jeez.

Ok... so how is this?

I don't know much (actually, next to nothing) about marijuana; I've never used it myself so my only experience is trying to prevent those I know who do from accidentally setting themselves aflame. I mostly googled around and hoped that what I was reading is accurate. If it's not, please kindly take your reality and toss it out the window :D Joking aside, it's a fiction, and drugs affect everybody differently.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I have no clue what happened, seeing as I didn't even _have_ chapter four uploaded onto my account yet. For some reason chapter FOUR was uploaded as chapter THREE. THIS is chapter three. Sorry! *awkward face* but I'll upload chapter five as well, as an apology.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Now that we're _finally_ alone… Where were we this time?" He asked, trying to pull my face back down. I didn't let him. _He's high and I was kissing him._

"No, Hawkeye, you're high. Stop." I said and he pouted at me.

"But I don't want to. Come here." Hawkeye replied. I sat up, carefully moving myself so that I didn't squish him, and I sat down on the edge of the couch. He immediately crawled onto my lap and I looked at the ceiling. _This backfired._ Wrapping his legs around me, he put an arm on either side of my head.

"Hello, darling." He said in a falsetto. My lips quirked despite my… discomfort and Hawkeye leaned forward. "And how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just… brilliant. How are you?" I replied. He smiled and I used the moment to tackle him, landing back on top of him and holding him down. "_Now_ stop." Hawkeye licked my cheek.

"You act like I'm _against_ you laying on me." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you calm down your libido and realize that you're high and therefore- Stop that!" He was writhing against me and I couldn't stop him since I didn't want to let go off his hands. I nearly bit through my lip as I focused on controlling myself.

"Why don't you calm down yours then?" Hawkeye said, still smirking. I paused for a moment, realizing the best way to pin him would be to surprise him. So I bent down and bit his neck, he immediately stopped rocking and I pinned his hips down with mine. I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to move and trying to not think about _anything_ below our waists. He groaned, eyes shut, and I just kept biting my cheek, trying to not think about the sound and its… effect. "Do it again." He whispered and, not thinking, I immediately did, harder. Remembering myself, I pulled back a bit and shut my eyes, scolding myself. _Damn it, he's high, not ok, so stop._

"Hawkeye. You're high. We shouldn't do this." I said shocking myself with the calm and level tone. His eyes opened in a glare.

"Will you be less noble for like… tonight!?" He exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows.

"No, I won't. Now will you _stop_?" I replied and he shook his head.

"Nope! I will get you." Hawkeye said and I snorted. "One way," he managed to move his hips slightly, enough to get a bit of friction again and I choked down the moan and the desire, "or another." I stood up swiftly and he flailed confusedly for a moment. "Hey, get back here!" I shook my head and looked at him/ Hawkeye pouted at me.

"You are high." I stated again and he jumped up and glared at me.

"I am but will you-" He said, stepping off but apparently not realizing that he was standing on the couch and falling forwards. A strangled yelp escaped his mouth but I caught him, shifting him to a more comfortable hold. _And not just because I wanted to hold him bridal style…_

"I caught you." I reassured and he smiled at me.

"I know. Hush, I'm going to take advantage." He then started trying to unbutton my shirt and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking you to your room." I said, starting to walk. _Hopefully I can lock him in there and he'll sleep this off…_

"Brilliant." He replied, still struggling with the buttons.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wait, we're going to _Hawkeye's_ room?

Uhm, so this is chapter four. Not three. Go back to chapter three, I don't know what happened and chapter four was uploaded as three. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I snuck down the hall, thankfully no one seemed to be there at the moment, and reached Hawkeye's room. Hawkeye was still fiddling with my buttons. I glanced down to ask him for his key when he suddenly growled, grabbed both sides of my shirt and ripped it open. I stared.

"Hawkeye. You just _ripped_ my favorite shirt." I said and he looked up at me.

"It wasn't cooperating and was actively plotting against me. It's _evil_." He replied, trying to sneak a hand in. I let go of him and he fell down; I made sure he didn't fall onto his behind and he stood, glaring at me. "Hey, I was comfortable!" I shook my head.

"And I liked that shirt. Open your door and go lay down, you need to sleep the marijuana off." I told him, trying to look dignified while half my chest was visible. He nodded, staring at my chest as he pulled the key out of his pocket and attempting to unlock the door. I watched as his missed a lock a few times before I crossed my arms and he glared, breaking the stare to actually get the key in the lock. When he had opened the door and stepped in, I started to turn, to walk away, when he leapt at me. I immediately swerved to catch him. Fluttering his eyelashes at me and stroking a finger down my chest, he smiled coquettishly. I swallowed and the smile became a grin.

"Won't you carry me home, my big, brave soldier? Wouldn't want me to get hurt, now do you?" Hawkeye purred and I shut my eyes. _Well, now what do I do?_ I felt his finger slip into my waistband and I opened my eyes, looking down at his smirk. I then walked into his room and kicked the door shut.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

One more chapter before the mystery is solved... Next chapter, you shall find out what Hawkeye's 'work' is! Who's excited? Who's got a guess?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I chewed my lip, trying to ignore it as Hawkeye licked me. I walked into his room, flicking the light-switch with my shoulder and glanced around, surprised at the number of sketches adorning his walls. _Mostly all the Avengers fighting various bad guys… There's Loki, full of arrows… Thor and Hulk beating the Chitauri… One of BW beating on some monster._

"I never knew you could draw, Hawkeye." I said, forcing my voice to remain normal despite the fact that he was now trying to slide his hand into my pants. "They're very –stop that– good." Hawkeye pulled his hand out of my boxers with a pout but still held to my waistband.

"Take me to the bed. And call me Clint. And look up." Hawkeye ordered, dancing fingers along my lower back. I bit my tongue and obeyed, placing him on the bed. I then looked up at the ceiling and stared. There were many, many sketches of… me, as Captain America, all over, all different poses. He pulled my arm and I fell, unresisting, onto the bed, rolling to continue studying the ceiling.

"Why?" I asked after I had looked my fill, glancing towards him. He stared at me intently, eyes unreadable.

"Because you _fascinate_ me." Hawkeye replied before reaching underneath his pillow. "But these… these are my favorite." I took the sketchbook from him and flipped through. _Me drinking coffee… Him and I walking Mikey… Me sleeping on my chair… Mikey and I on the couch… _He took it back from me and I looked at him.

"This is your work, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded seriously.

"I draw my life." Hawkeye said, taking my hand and nuzzling it to his cheek. "My present, my past, my… hopes." He looked at me fixedly and I stroked my fingers on his cheek. He tugged and I went, hesitating only slightly. "Steve?" He whispered.

"Clint?" I replied, letting him manipulate me until he had me lying in a position he liked.

"Stay." I nodded, knowing that I would do just about whatever he wanted. Hawkeye then climbed on top of me, laying his chin on my chest and staring at me. I met his gaze evenly.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Awwwwh. I like fluff. And I like making Hawkeye adorable. And Captain uncomfortable. So, like Hawkeye's work? I've actually had this planned since "Monster". Getting to this point took a surprising amount of time... But I love the idea of Hawkeye being an artist.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Hawkeye reached his hand up to touch my face and I let him, still watching him. He broke eye contact to examine my face, exploring. He ran a finger down my check, traced my lips and smiled when I breathed on his fingers. He stroked my jaw to my neck and then scooted up close to me.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said and I blinked. Hawkeye looked at me for a long moment. "I want to, so I am." He then leaned down and, after hesitating, I kissed back. His arms went around my neck and I closed my eyes, slipping my hands down his back and up his shirt. I danced my fingers along his spine and smiled into his lips when he shuddered. He bit my lip and pulled back, eyes darkened like they were before. I kept my fingers running on his back and I watched him as he stretched, much like a cat, clearly enjoying the sensation. Hawkeye then finished ripping open my shirt and traced the musculature of my chest. He outlined the pectoral muscle and then along the clearly defined muscle of my abdomen. "You are… beautiful." He whispered before falling on top of me again. I gasped, nearly silently, when his shirt rubbed roughly against my bare chest and he looked at me.

"You made a noise." He observed, studying my chest. His movement caused our hips to grind together and I bit my lip, he looked up sharply. Watching me, he slowly leaned forward and I swallowed as his face loomed towards mine. Hawkeye came right up to my face, staring at me, before he suddenly jumped off and I stared, rather confused.

"Stay… just stay there. Don't move." Hawkeye ordered me, darting in to peck my lips and then running off through a door. I blinked in surprise. _What is he doing… and what am I doing? The man is under the influence, what am I thinking?!_ I berated myself mentally for allowing it to go this far and started to sit up, to put my shirt back on. "Hey! I told you to stay still! Lay back down, I just needed to get a new pad." I glanced up and saw Hawkeye standing in front of me with a pencil and sketchbook. "I want to remember this. And you said you would stay!" I dropped back down and he nodded at me. "Good." He walked over and adjusted me, tilting my head to look up and moving my arms. "Now stay _still_." He then plopped onto the bed and I heard the _scritch, scritch_ of graphite on paper.

"You can talk, you know. Just don't move your body." He said and I hesitated.

"Why are you drawing me?" I asked. I felt his gaze rake over me again and I fought down the flush. _I'm lying half-naked, quite obviously aroused, in Hawkeye's bed. _

"Because I want to remember what you look like, right now." Hawkeye replied and I frowned.

"Why?" He made a noncommittal noise and I glanced towards him. I saw that he had, at some point after posing me, removed his shirt. I looked him over, enjoying the sight and he coughed. I immediately moved my head back and I heard him start to draw again. I laid there, silent. _Why am I doing this?_

"There, done." He said after an unknown amount of time. I sat up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'm happy, you?" Hawkeye then grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back down, lying atop me and snuggling in. I let him, hugging him to my chest gently.

"I'm alright." I answered and he smiled sleepily at me. He yawned but clearly tried to suppress it before burying his face into my chest, as though I wouldn't notice the yawn if I didn't see it. "If you're tired, go to sleep." I said and he shook his head.

"No, whenever I do, the world changes back and you're gone. And I can't have you." He said, yawning again but holding onto me. I rubbed his back, feeling the interplay of the various muscles as he yawned a third time.

"What do you mean? I've never left." I replied. He shut his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against my chest.

"But you're not here. Not like this." Hawkeye said quietly. I felt his heartbeat thudding away against my chest, his breath softly brushing against my skin, and I looked at him.

"I didn't know you wanted me to be." I answered after a long moment. He didn't reply and I saw that he had fallen asleep. I dropped a kiss on the top of his head and closed my eyes. _I wonder how this will turn out in the morning…_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
_

Wait, you want _sober_ slash? Naaaah :D

Ok, it _will_ be in this story. Just, in a few chapters. If I put it there now, then the title makes no sense! And I like to pretend that I make a little sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Hawkeye staring at me, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, face unreadable but clearly uncomfortable. There was a blanket on me and I sat up, letting it fall off of me. Hawkeye looked away.

"You feeling better?" I asked, examining his face. He nodded.

"Sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to ruin the movie." I shook my head. _Clearly earlier was just the drug talking. _I slid off the bed, pushing the disappointed hurt down. _I should not have done… well, anything that I did._

"It's fine, Hawkeye. It's all fine." I tried to smile a reassuring smile but it probably failed. Hawkeye met my gaze, but I looked away this time. I rolled my shoulders, somewhat stiff from sleeping in such an odd position, which Hawkeye on my chest. "I'll just… be going. Try to avoid the 'happy brownies' this time." I joked but it fell flat. Hawkeye snorted.

"Thanks for staying with me. Again." I nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind me. With a heavy sigh, I headed down to the kitchen to get myself some… whatever meal it happened to be time for.

.

It turned out to be dinnertime and I sat at the kitchen table, stirring my bowl of mac 'n' cheese listlessly. BW dropped into the seat in front of me but I didn't look up.

"Well aren't you a sad little camper. What happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I replied, swallowing a bite of the noodles. It felt like swallowing glue. I washed it down with my root beer, wondering what it would be like to get drunk again. BW rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a depressed little girl, you and Clint seemed so happy in the den. Then you went to his room and disappeared for three hours. What, was the sex that bad?" I stared at her.

"We didn't have sex." I answered after a moment and she nodded wisely, taking my glass and drinking.

"So that's the issue? Go back in there and strip. Should do the trick." I rolled my eyes.

"No, the issue is that he gets… incapacitated and acts as though he is interested in me. Then he comes back sober and it's gone. It's frustrating, in more ways than one." I sighed and she shook her head before finishing my drink.

"You know, Steve. You have to wonder, why is it that Clint automatically goes to _you_ whenever he's 'incapacitated'? And you do know that he's one of the world's best secret agents, right?" BW then stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm late now, so I need to go. Dinner works better if you eat it." I waved goodbye and she left. I then took my bowl and scraped it out in the trash. _May as well get some training done…_ As I walked past my room, Mikey bolted out the doggie door and whined at me. I patted his head.

"You want to go for a walk, boy?" He barked and ran back in, returning with the leash and tail wagging. I bent over and clicked it to his collar, he licked my face and I chuckled. "Come on then. I think the park is still open, we can play some fetch." Mikey chuffed at me and I smiled, he bounded happily beside me as we left the Tower.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Brief fieldtrip to minor angst land. We'll be back to the funny next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I threw the stick again, wiping the dog slobber off on my pants and grinning at how Mikey immediately took off like a rocket. He brought it back quickly, panting, and I scratched his ears. He laid down and rolled over, tongue lolling about and his tail wagging. I knelt on the grass, ignoring the dampness, and scratched his belly, petting him.

"Good doggie, good Mikey." I said, smiling at him. He licked my hand when I rubbed his ears again and he jumped on me. Mikey then licked my face and I smiled at him again before slowly standing, pushing him off playfully. He barked and ran around me, jumping and in general just being happy. I stretched, and then glanced at the sky. _It's getting dark, better head home. _I whistled and Mike sprinted back, barking in response.

"It's getting pretty late, Mike. We've got to go home now." He barked again and stood still so I could reattach the leash. We walked out of the park and started home.

It only took a brief fifteen minutes to get home, but it felt like longer without the easy conversation with Hawkeye. I let Mikey off his leash and he ran it back to our room. I sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. _Well, what do I do now? I don't really feel like training…_ With a sigh, I shook myself. _It's not like Hawkeye hates me, we're just friends. And that is good enough._ I stood up again and started to go to my room. _I could go back to reading that book again… I'll have to start over, I don't even remember the character's name anymore._

I was reading, honestly just flipping pages since I have no idea what I was looking at, when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock and frowned. _Who's knocking at 12:30 at night?_ I stood up and opened the door, something crashed through, knocking me down, and then the door was slammed shut. I heard a click and I frowned, shoving the thing off me and standing up, glancing at it. And then staring. Hawkeye was laying, face down, on the ground, giggling to himself.

"I fell… down." He said, tapping the ground. "Nice floor, good catch." I shook my head with a sigh, looking back to the door. _What was that click? It can't have locked from the outside…_ I tried the handle and found that, oddly enough, it _had_ been locked from the outside. I turned the lock, but the door still didn't budge. I frowned and looked back to Hawkeye. I knelt down and flipped him, and saw that there was a sheet of paper taped to his chest. I sighed, pulling it off. _What did you do now, BW?_

_I found him at the bar, drinking shots all alone, completely abandoned, looking sad and confused. Do you think you have it in you to care for another stray?_

_Yes, the door is locked. I will open it, but only when I feel like it. Enjoy your new… pet.  
Black Widow, aka Cupid._

I looked back at Hawkeye who was sticking his fingers to the tape on his chest and looking amazed. I shook my head with a sigh.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay, meddling Widow! :D For anyone who's confused, "Glenlivet" is a kind of whiskey.

A note:

I'm going to be busy... pretty much all week, so updates are going to be weird, seeing as I also have to sleep on a vaguely-human schedule again. _sigh._ I'll do my best to update at least once a day. (Those who read 'Drunken Fun', it'll be updated tomorrow or the next day).


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Capppp! You're here tooo?" He said, eyes widened almost comically. I nodded.

"It's my room after all." I said, standing up and crumpling the note, tossing it into the trash. He looked around.

"Woaaahhhh." Was his reply. Hawkeye sat up and then fell back down. He giggled. "The ground _likes_ me." He confided and I held out my hand. When he took it, I pulled him up and then grabbed him around the waist when he started to fall. "You like me too!" He exclaimed and I smiled slightly.

"Well, yes. You are my friend after all, Hawkeye." I said, leading him to the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I'm not Co-Haww-Hawkeye." He said, stumbling a bit on his tongue. "I'm Clint." I bent over, making him sit on the bed.

"Alright, Clint. Then I'm Steve." He smiled at me and held his hand out. I raised my eyebrows but took his hand.

"Good to see ya, Steve!" Hawkeye said and he shook my hand wildly. I shook my head, releasing once he was done, and sat down on the floor.

"It's nice to see you too." I replied and he collapsed backwards on my bed.

"I looooveee this bed." He said. "It smeellllls so good." I rolled my eyes and watched him. I heard him roll around and a grunt, then his face came over the edge, looking at me. "Can I stay?" I nodded and he grinned. Hawkeye then flopped over onto his back, looking at me upside-down. "You look funnnnnynyyy." I smiled at him and he reached out his hand. I went to take it and he tugged my fingers. "Come heeere." He ordered. I rolled my eyes, standing up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he looked at me. He wriggled, obviously trying to sit up but he couldn't; I took his arm and lifted him so he could sit next to me. Hawkeye looked at me, a serious stare.

"Are… you… ticklish?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"…No." I answered and he smiled mischievously. I leaned back and he jumped at me. He slid his fingers along my sides and I bit my cheek. He tickled my neck and I couldn't help but start to laugh. He looked at me delighted.

"You are!" Hawkeye said, then he focused his attack on my neck and I could barely breathe. I started fighting back and he gasped in surprise. I tickled his stomach and he giggled. I managed to overpower him, straddling him and poking his belly repeatedly. Hawkeye laughed and I smiled broadly. I gave him a second's reprieve, to catch his breath, and then he suddenly had his fingers along my spine, lightly brushing and I started shaking with contained laughter. I fell over when he reached the back of my neck and he leaped onto me.

"I win!" He declared and I raised my eyebrows before poking his belly again. He squeaked and I chuckled, restarting the battle.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Tickle fights are fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

We both lay, panting, on my bed. I was straddling Hawkeye's waist and pinning his arms above his head and we both were trying to catch our breaths.

"I think I win." I said once I could. He nodded.

"Twas a battle well fought, my friend." He said, obviously trying on an accent. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Thor now?" I asked and he nodded seriously. I heard the swinging of the doggie door and glanced over, Mikey was standing, staring at us on the bed.

"Hi Mikey!" shouted Hawkeye and, somehow the dog managed to generate enough force to jump onto the bed and then leaped onto my back, catching me by surprise and causing me to fall onto Hawkeye. I had an arm on either side of him to support my weight; I didn't want to squish Hawkeye. I looked over my shoulder and watched Mikey run off, making his chuffing-dog-laugh before the doggie door swished again.

"Hello Steve." Said Hawkeye and I looked back at him.

"Thor?" I answered and he smiled at me.

"I don't wanna be Thor anymore. I wanna be Clint… Clint has Steve laying on him." He replied and I smiled back.

"I'd rather you be Clint too… Not sure how I feel about lying atop Thor." He made a face.

"Ew. Never say that again." I laughed, a touch breathlessly, shaking my head and he watched me. His hand snaked out from underneath me and traced my jaw bone. When his searching finger reached my lips, I bit it gently and he laughed.

"Hey, no biting!" He said and I raised my eyebrows. He tapped my lips again and I snapped at them, playing. Hawkeye flicked my nose and I blinked. "Bad Steve. No bite." He touched my lips again and I let him. On a sudden impulse, I transferred my weight to my left hand and used my right to mimic him, exploring his face. His hand dropped and he stared at me, surprised, as I lightly brushed my finger across his lips. He licked my fingertip and my lips quirked into a smile. I bent slightly, nearing his face; I held my breath and Hawkeye closed his eyes. I shut mine, sighed silently, and rolled to my side, lying next to him. He frowned when he felt the lack of me on him and he opened his eyes, looking at me confusedly.

"You didn't kiss me." He said sadly.

"I know." I replied and he pouted.

"But I waaaaannnted you to!" He exclaimed and I turned onto my back, looking at the ceiling.

"You do right now. You won't later; when you're sober and worried that I thought this was more than you playacting." I answered, forcing myself to stay there. I felt Hawkeye's hand smack me, searching for me.

"I can't move. The world is heavy. Come baaack" He said and I looked back to him. He looked miserable, waving his arm around like a fish. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll try on my own." He then rolled over, barreling into me, and grumbled. Flailing about helplessly, I sighed and grabbed him, moving him so that he could lay against to me. He pouted.

"Not close enough." He complained and I looked down at him. He pouted back me, looking utterly pathetic. I was unimpressed, so he flicked my nose, but missed and I wound up with his fingers in my mouth. Hawkeye then started giggling.

"Ok, I'll try again." He then started rocking back and forth, rolling repeatedly into me, before he managed to get enough speed to propel himself up on top of me. His face was right up on mine and he smiled. "Hi." I looked at him, torn between enjoying the feeling of holding him and irritation at the knowledge that this was over the second he was sober. Hawkeye flicked my ear. "Hey, pay attention to the guy laying on you. It's not nice to ignore me." I rolled my eyes and he glared at me. "Looooookkkk at meeeee!"

"Yes, Clint?" I said and he smiled.

"Hi! You're comfy." He said, nuzzling his face into my shirt. "And you smell good." I shook my head. Hawkeye rested his head against my chest and looked up at me, a shockingly adoring look in his eyes; I gave in and rubbed his back.

"Why do you do this?" I asked him, after a few minutes, but his only reply was a quiet snore. I looked down and found that he had lost the battle against alcohol exhaustion. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. _Maybe we can keep Hawkeye on a perpetual-high? No, that's selfish._

* * *

__AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, just a few more chapters... And then this story is over.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Avengers or the song.**

* * *

I woke up, before Hawkeye this time, and watched him sleep. I brushed his hair out of his eyes, smiling at the twitch. _I wish he would… stay like this. _I sighed again and settled to just watch him, enjoy the quiet peace until he awoke and I had to deal with explaining that BW locked us in the room together. It wasn't a long wait. About ten minutes after I woke up, Hawkeye's eyes opened after he briefly snuggled closer before stiffening. He stared at me, clearly alarmed but he didn't move.

"Uhm, Cap? Why am I laying on you? And feel like if I move too much I will be violently ill?" He asked. I glanced at him, wondering if I was about to be vomited upon.

"According to a note that BW taped to your chest, you went out and got drunk. Then she brought you home, shoved you in here, and locked us in." His eyes bulged and the worry grew. _Please don't throw up on me. Be mad if you like but… gross._

"She… what?" He asked, but suddenly my nightstand came alive and music started playing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

I blinked in surprise and Hawkeye stared at me.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Did you do that?" I shook my head and he looked around.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Hawkeye stared at me and I felt my cheeks heat.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I watched him, thinking. _BW, I either love you or hate you. I can't tell at the moment. _

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Should I?" he whispered, mouthed really, and I stared at him, wondering the same thing myself. _Could I? _

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

We both met gazes again and, at the same time, we closed our eyes and leaned forward.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The song is "Kiss the Girl" from the Littlest Mermaid.

And, we have sober (hungover, but he's sober this time) slash! :D I tried to make it as adorable as possible, and given how many Disney songs that were requested... It seemed like the perfect way. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

It was a brief kiss, really. Hawkeye was, after all, rather hung-over. But it was still a sweet one and when he pulled back I smiled at him, he smiled back with tinged cheeks, just a light dusting of pink really. I carefully moved him off me, to sit up, and he winced.

"So… Did we really have a tickle fight last night?" Hawkeye asked, him leaning against me and I had an arm around him. I nodded.

"Yes. And you pretended to be Thor, though that only lasted a few seconds, you stopped after I mentioned how awkward it would be for me to lay on top of Thor." Hawkeye raised his eyebrows.

"And it wasn't awkward to lay on me?" I coughed a bit nervously and Hawkeye laughed.

"It's not like last night was the first time I laid on you, or the other way around, we've been doing one or the other off and on for a while now." I pointed out. "Though, you don't remember most of it." Now Hawkeye looked suddenly sheepish and I stared at him.

"Ah… I may have not been exactly… truthful there, Ste-Ca-Steve." He replied, flipping back and forth on my name. I just looked at him.

"What do you mean, Clint?" I asked after it became clear that he wouldn't elaborate as well as to give him subtle permission to use my name. He made a sad face at me.

"I'm sick…?" Hawkeye tried and I raised an eyebrow.

"And it's _your_ fault this time; you chose to go get drunk." I answered and he sighed.

"I remember… more or less everything, though some parts are hazy. But, from kissing your face during that caffeine high right up to last night, I can remember most of what happened… I'm a SHIELD agent; we're trained to remember everything, even when under the influence. I wasn't in control of myself during… most of the incidents, but I was _aware. _The next morning I would just play dumb." I shook my head, torn between irritation and quiet happiness. Irritation won.

"So you were fine confusing the hell out of me?" Hawkeye turned away, pausing.

"I didn't think you actually were interested back. I thought you were taking care of me just because I was your teammate and we were friends; you let me do as I want because you didn't want to deal with me sobbing. I figured that you would assume that I was just pretending and wouldn't think anything of it. It was after the "Euphoric Honesty" thing that I realized that it wasn't enough…" I sighed, and his hand tried to sneak into mine, I laced our fingers together. "I may have eaten the pot brownie on purpose. And the pixie sticks on Halloween, though I didn't think you actually would find me, it was a long shot." He confessed suddenly and quietly. I shook my head again.

"You know, you could have just come to me, said something…" I said and Hawkeye looked up to roll his eyes at me.

"And if I was right and you just wanted to prevent a hysterical Hawkeye?" I hesitated and he nodded. "Exactly."

"Even if I didn't feel romantically towards you, I wouldn't have been cruel about it." I said, defensively. Hawkeye just smiled slightly.

"I know, but just you saying no would have been bad enough… You being nice about it would have made it all the worse." Suddenly he bolted up, before obviously regretting it as he shut his eyes tight and turned green. I rubbed his back, wondering what startled him and then he opened his eyes.

"Just to clarify, we _are_ something at the moment, maybe not dating but you're interested, I'm interested, there's an understanding here?" I chuckled and nodded.

"I'd kiss you, but I would rather not have you vomit on me." Hawkeye rolled his eyes and slowly leaned against me again. The conversation stopped for another few minutes, and then something he said occurred to me.

"You said you weren't in control of yourself in most of the incidents. When did you have control?" Hawkeye glanced upwards at me.

"…Parts of the pot brownie one yesterday, I realized that I felt really… great and I found the idea of rejection a lot less terrifying. So I was in charge for a few seconds at first, long enough to jump on you. I lost it just a bit later. Then later on when we were in my room, when I drew you. But the first time I was lucid during an episode was during the Euphoric Honesty thing… That last song wasn't random." He didn't look at me, and I didn't want to jar him too much, so I kissed the top of his head and rested my cheek on him.

"You are quite possibly the most adorable man I know." I said and he tilted his head, I moved and he glared at me. I just smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his nose. He crinkled it at me and I laughed.

"And you are quite possibly insane." Hawkeye muttered, laying against me. I just chuckled as I rubbed circles into his shoulder and holding him tight.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, does Hawkeye's statement back during "Hypodermics and Drug Cocktails" make sense now? If not, try reading the lyrics to "So Close" again. :D Funny again next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

We laid in bed together, cuddling, too comfortable to do anything else and just shooting the breeze.

"When do you think Natasha will let us out?" asked Hawkeye.

"I have no idea." I replied and then I heard a long suffering sigh that sounded like it was coming from my nightstand, I frowned. "Did you just hear that?"

"…Yea." I glanced around and then heard a _click_ and the door opened.

"I supposed I forgot to take into account that Clint is hungover, I _was_ going to leave you in here until you had properly kissed and made up." Said BW as she walked in. Clint and I stared.

"You were _watching_ us?" I asked and she looked offended.

"Of course not, I would never invade your privacy like that. Clint has a stick-on radio behind his ear, I was listening. And there's a speaker in your nightstand." I continued staring while Hawkeye reached behind his ear and pulled it off.

"You bugged me." He said incredulously, handing me the radio. I looked at it, it looked just like a small bandaid. BW nodded.

"How else would I know if it worked? And you would not have managed to kiss had I not put the idea in you heads, the only men on the planet who could lay on top of each other and not think about kissing." She shook her head at us and I rolled my eyes, in too good of a mood to be angry with her.

"I can't be-" Hawkeye started but I rubbed his hip underneath the blanket and looked at him.

"You've been sleeping with me, kissing me, and ordering me about for the better part of a year without ever actually coming out and telling me. Would you have ever if she hadn't decided to help?" Hawkeye shut his mouth and glared at BW, who was watching amused.

"Well, I should leave you two to… whatever it is that you were doing. Here, my own personal hangover remedy, take two." She said, tossing me a bottle and starting to walk out. "And you're welcome!"

Hawkeye immediately swallowed two of the pills, blinked, and then sat up, smiling.

"Feel better?" I asked, resisting the immediate urge to pull him back to me. He nodded, blinked again, and then frowned.

"…Give me that bottle." He said and I handed it to him. I watched him read it to himself and then raised my eyebrows when he threw it at the wall, growling.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Hawkeye looked at me, swallowing.

"What's wrong is that this wasn't _just_ her hangover remedy, it was also…" His voice trailed off and his gaze unfocused. I looked at him worriedly, sitting up and reaching for him. _What did BW do now?_ He suddenly leapt at me, I let out an_ oof_ of surprise at the sudden weight. He smiled from on top of me, a rather… alarming smirk.

"Uh, Steve? I just realized, that bottle I gave you used to hold these really strong aphrodisiacs. Irresistibly strong. Like, hump-a-statue strong… I don't remember if it was empty... and I just found a hangover pill on my desk. So I'll just leave you alone though; it should wear off by… tomorrow. Probably. I'll go ahead and turn these radios off too." Came BW's voice from the nightstand. My eyes widened as Hawkeye leaned down, grinning like a feral cat, and I swallowed hard.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know, I know, I've done the whole "Widow and aphrodasiac" thing before but it remains funny to me. And this time it wasn't on purpose, so it's different... kinda? No?

Well, I'm no longer going camping (I was supposed to but then it rained D:) but I'm still leaving it up to you: I have two chapters written. One takes off right from the end of this one and the other a _sort_ of epilogue (though I will be writing one more story in this universe). Would you like to have the smutty-ish one? (the epilogue one will be going up regardless) You have until Saturday night / Sunday morning to decide, mon ami!

And how do you like it? Good? Bad?


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Hello, Steve." Clint said, staring at me, mere millimeters from my face.

"Hello, Clint." I replied automatically, eyes wide and he smirked again. Suddenly, he swooped in and kissed me, all teeth and biting. I spent a shocked moment just lying there, before he deepened the kiss. Hawkeye was holding to my hip with almost bruising force. I groaned, made a mental note to get back at BW later, and flipped us. I held him pinned underneath me and tried to not notice his grinding. He released my hip and ripped my shirt open, sending a few buttons flying. He bit my lip sharply again before pulling away and squirming under me, latching onto my neck and licking the shell of my ear. I reinforced my hold on him and his hand slipped to my waistband. One hand was holding the back of my neck and was trying to force me down as his other fought with my belt.

"Come on, Steve… Help me out here." Clint whined at me and I bent down, silencing him with a kiss and deftly undoing his jeans. He hissed in relief as I pulled them down and I traced his lips with my tongue. Immediately his mouth opened and we fought as I moved my hand up to his shirt, lifting it up. The kiss broke long enough for me to tug his shirt over his head and to shrug off my now-destroyed shirt.

"You are wreaking havoc on my shirts, Clint." I said as he jerked me back down.

"So stop wearing them." Replied Clint, pulling on my pants. I grabbed his hand with mine and held it above his head.

"Stop that." I said, collecting his other hand and holding them both in my left, supporting my weight with my right. He writhed against me.

"Then do something!" Clint complained. I smiled at him and he growled. "Now!" I squeezed his wrists, not enough to hurt, and his eyes flickered shut. I bent to his ear and whispered to him, making sure I was close enough that he could feel my breath.

"I'm going to, but unless you want bruises later you're going to want to let _me_ do it." Clint shivered as I took his ear and nibbled gently.

"Bruises are fine." He replied breathlessly as I straddled his waist, putting a knee on either side of him and he moaned as I snuck my right hand down his side and into his boxers, running fingers along the tender skin.

"No, bruises are not." I responded. "Not where I'd be leaving them." Clint groaned again and I pressed us together, grinding harshly. As I did that, I tightened my hold on his wrists and bit his neck, right on the junction of head-and-shoulder.

"Pants. Off." He ordered and I soothed the bite mark.

"No." I hollowed my cheeks, leaving an impressive hickey on his neck. Clint made a wordless whine and I squeezed his wrists again before releasing them. I moved down his chest, leaving a trail of bites and smaller hickeys on my way.

"Steeeeveee." Clint whispered, clearly desperate and I looked at him sharply.

"No." I answered, fully removing his jeans and then stroking his inner thigh. "BW drugged you. No sex, no _proper_ sex, until you're no longer under the influence." He whined again as I ghosted a hand along his boxers. He whimpered when I moved right past his erection and instead lightly drawing on his lower stomach. "But I won't leave you uncomfortable."

"Steeeeeeeeve!" He exclaimed I slid back onto him, careful to rub my jeans against his front.

"Yes, Clint?" I asked and he growled at me. He fought me, clearly trying to flip us and I grabbed his waist, helping him. Clint immediately attacked my face, driving his clothed-erection into my hips. I rocked with him, letting him set the pace as I dueled for dominance in the kiss.

.

.

I held the lightly-dozing Clint, trying to catch a breath in this moment's reprieve. I glanced at the clock and saw that it had been almost six hours. I wiped a hand across my sweaty forehead and sighed. _Six long, torturous hours…_ I felt Clint start shifting around again and looked down at him, groaning in frustration when he started nuzzling into my chest. _Again? What was in that pill?_ He looked at me, smiling wickedly.

"Steeeeeevvveeeeee…" He said, drawing out my name and I shoved down the eye-twitch, forcing a smile.

"Yes?" He crawled up and put a hand on either shoulder and ever-so-slowly bent to kiss me. I sighed silently, ready to deal with this latest test on my self-control, and nipped at his tongue.

"Can you pleeeease take your pants off now?" Clint asked, leisurely running hands down my sides.

"Not until the drug is fully out of your system, Clint." I answered, shoving the ever-mounting _no don't think about mounting_ desire down again. Clint pouted, sitting up and drawing a line down my chest. He slid off of me, licking the same trail and then swirling his tongue around either nipple. I groaned and glared at the ceiling. _I hate you so much right now, BW. So. Much. _I took Clint's chin and gently pulled him back up to me. He came willingly and I kissed him slowly, once again reaching to his hip and rolling on top of him.

"But I want you." Clint whispered into my mouth when I pulled back, giving him a chance to breathe.

"And you have me." I answered and he glared.

"Naked. I want you _naked_." I shook my head and he started to grumble but I had slid my hand down, tantalizingly slow and he shuddered. "I want to-" I cut his complaint off with a kiss and he moaned into my mouth as I started stroking.

.

.

Another hour later, another endless hour, Clint seemed to be finally sleeping properly. I sighed, wiping sweat off my forehead again. I shifted, once again uncomfortably aroused in stiff pants that were glued to me with a sticky mix of come and sweat. I looked at Clint, who sighed contentedly in his sleep, and shook my head. _Lucky bastard. _I carefully slid him off my arm and stood up, going to take a shower, a very, very cold shower.

.

I heard a groan and I shut off the ice-water, shivering as I stepped out and dried off.

"Steve?" I heard a groggy call and I quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants, reveling minutely in the feeling of loose and clean clothing before I walked back into my bedroom. I looked at Clint who was curled up in the fetal position. He made a small, pained noise and I frowned, walking faster.

"What's wrong, Clint?" I asked and he groaned again.

"It. Hurts. So bad. Ow. Owwowowowowow." Clint muttered, rocking slightly and I glanced down, wondering what hurt and then an irresistible chuckle burst through me. His eyes opened and he glared at me, still rocking. "Glad that you enjoy my pain. Ow. Owwww. Oh my god." I climbed into the bed and pulled him into my lap, rubbing his back gently.

"Of course I don't enjoy your pain. But all I can say is karma." I replied and he snorted.

"Cause I took that pill on purpose. And it's not _my_ fault you're too noble to have sex with someone even when they're, literally, begging for it." Clint replied.

"I wouldn't say you begged so much as… asked repeatedly." I said, dropping a kiss to his forehead and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I begged like a bitch in heat. And clearly it's not enough for you, I mean, you kept those damn pants on the entire time." He raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't expect the same from me, should the roles ever be reversed." Now I laughed, rocking us both and he yawned again.

"Sleepy still?" I asked and he nodded, eyes drifting shut.

"Never let me take Natasha's medicine again." He muttered, melting into my arms. I smiled down at him, kissing his nose and his eyebrow quirked. "That is _not_ a goodnight kiss. Try again." With an eye roll, I bent down and kissed his lips, just a light, chaste peck. "Better. We'll work on it." I shook my head and shifted so I could lay down while holding him; he immediately moved closer into my arms and I tried to not get his hair in my mouth.

The next morning, Clint was feeling better and we were both rather thirsty and hungry. BW walked in and raised her eyebrows at our rather large breakfast.

"Guess you guys _did_ burn an awful lot of calories last night…" She muttered and Clint snorted.

"Yea, thanks so much for that." He replied sarcastically and she smiled, a worrisome light in her eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome! So, was 'Captain Sexy' as big as you thought?" She asked, smirking and I choked on my drink while Clint opened and closed his mouth like fish. "I know you were worried he would be too big for you to, now how did you put it… ah, yes, 'lather, lick, and suck him like a two-dollar whore'." Clint's eyes were like saucers as he stared at her, horrified. and she continued, smirk growing into a full smile. "Did he choke you in the 'fun' way, was he big enough to-" Clint interrupted her with a huge crash, banging his head on the table.

"BW? Did he really say that?" I asked, when I could breathe again. I saw Clint lift his head, violently shaking it, and she snickered, nodding.

"The wonder of inhibition-melting euphoria drugs. Yes, he did, Simba." Clint just hit his head on the table again, keeping his head down this time. BW laughed, shaking her head. "Alright, my work is done here. Enjoy your meal, boys!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Waaaaayyy inappropriate humor. But I felt like an M-rated story deserved some sex jokes. Now, the next chapter... I'm not sure about it. I keep going back and forth on how I want it to go, so it might be a bit late.

So, good? Bad? Funny?

If you're wondering why there's random periods, fanfic net won't let me have blank lines and I wanted something to show that time had passed (because I can't write full out smut because I'm a four year old with over active capillaries (read: I can't stop giggling and blushing)).

The reference Widow is making is from "Hypodermics and Drug Cocktails" when she was left alone with Hawkeye.


	16. Epilogue Part 1

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"And that, Angel, is how Grumpy and I got together." I finished, rocking on the rocking chair as I pet her soft head. Clint walked in and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you talking to the puppy again? I told you that you needed to get dressed an hour ago." he said and I nodded.

"Of course I am, she wanted to know how we started dating. And it hasn't been a…" I looked at my watch and stared. "Hm, it has been an hour." I looked at her soft brown eyes. "I'll tell you how _your_ parents met tomorrow." Clint snorted and shook his head at me. Sophie and Mikey then walked in, along with their other pups. Angel wriggled off my lap and I set her on the floor; the dog family walked over to their beds and laid down, the puppies settling in to nurse. I stood up and stretched, looking at my partner hopefully. Clint rolled his eyes.

"The party is in fifteen minutes and you still need to go get dressed. If you had done it when I told you to, yes, but since you didn't…" he replied and I smiled, pulling him close anyways.

"But Angel wanted to hear a story. And the party is just downstairs." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Clint didn't resist, he snuggled in and rested his head on my chest. He looked up at me, hidden affection in his gaze.

"They _always_ want to hear stories. But I'd rather not cross Natasha." He started to pull away and I bent, quickly stealing a kiss. He rolled his eyes and walked out. "Come _on_, Steve."

"Goodnight puppies, sleep well." I said and Clint walked back to take my hand and drag me out of the room.

.

"Simba and brownie-thief, good, puppies at home with a sitter?" asked Stark, who apparently still hadn't forgiven Clint for that incident. I rolled my eyes, squeezing Clint's hand briefly before I let him go. Clint snorted before wandering off, flashing me a quick smile.

"No, Mikey and Sophie can take care of them on their own." I replied, glancing around the room. Stark walked with me to the bar and handed me a can of soda. _What happened to the alcohol?_

"So how does ninety-one feel, old man?" I rolled my eyes, sipping my drink.

"It feels remarkably like twenty six." Stark smiled slightly, draining his drink and tossing it in the trash.

"I better go get Thor away from the piñata, he keeps trying to talk to it and I'm worried he's a bit too attached." I smiled and he walked away. I left my drink on the bar and wandered off, looking for BW and Clint.

.

"So what you're saying is he's pretty much perfect?" I heard BW and I followed her voice to the kitchen.

"Yes! I'm just… not sure how Steve's going react." Clint replied and I raised my eyebrows. _What are they talking about? How am I going to take what?_ I paused, standing in the hallway, curious.

"You're an assassin. Don't be a coward." There was clinking, probably her pouring a drink or something.

"I'm not, it's just… he's kind of the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to fuck it up; I can't lose him." Clint said, clearly frustrated, and I frowned, somewhat nervous. _What could he be talking about?_ "Steve is such a… wildcard; I don't know what he'll do. We adopt Sophie and he's all worried that we have too many dogs. We find out that Soph actually _wasn't_ spayed and that she's having puppies, he's ecstatic because more dogs." Clint sighed and I raised my eyebrows, trying to figure out what was bothering him… and if I should be worried about it. _How will I react to what? _

"Well, just do it. Steve may be unpredictable emotionally but he _loves_ you." Natasha replied, a touch of distaste on the word 'love'. _Just do what?_ There was a thunk, most likely Clint dropping his glass on the counter irritably.

"I'm just nervous, that's all. You are incredibly not comforting, you know that? Jesus." He muttered and my lips quirked.

"You want _comfort_ from a spy?" She asked incredulously and he chuckled.

"No, I want truth… What do you think I should do?" A snort and then the sound of a glass being placed gently on the table.

"I think that you should grow a set. Just do it." Natasha said and I shook my head. Clint apparently started to disagree and she continued. "You're only going to freak Steve out if you keep panicking, so relax. Come on, we should head out before he comes searching." Clint sighed and thenI heard their footsteps coming closer, I shook my head. _He'll tell me soon enough, Clint wouldn't keep something important a secret from me. And I shouldn't have eavesdropped. _I quickly spun and walked down the hall, pretending to be heading towards the bathroom.

"Steve! Birthday boy, where are you hurrying off to?" BW exclaimed and I forced a smile, turning towards them.

"BW, I was just going to the bathroom." I answered, hugging her back. Clint looked at me, an odd expression on his face.

"We're going to be doing the piñata, if Tony and Bruce can convince Thor that it isn't alive, in a few minutes, as well as another surprise. Go fast." She ordered and I smiled.

"Alright, alright." I said and they walked off, Clint sending another unreadable glance at me. I turned around and went down the hallway, suppressing my curiosity. _What could that have been about?_

.

I sat on the couch, in between Natasha and Clint, watching the supposed God of Thunder as he clutched a red, white, and blue piñata donkey to his chest.

"Come on, buddy, it's not alive… it's just a paper maché donkey. Relax." Bruce was saying, hands up. Thor looked at him, clearly horrified.

"I thought you Misgardians were above such… simpleminded brutality! To injure such an innocent creature…" He said, holding it gently and backing away from Bruce.

"Thor, it's paper and glue. And filled with _candy_. You know, the sweets and chocolates you like so much?" Thor now turned towards Tony.

"The wonderful chocolates come from this horror?" His eyes were wide as he stepped back again. "I did not know, or I would have never partaken of their splendor." He looked down at the piñata's face. "I am sorry, my friend."

"No, chocolates and candies are made and then put inside the piñata, Thor. Made by humans by mixing plants and things." Bruce soothed and Thor looked relieved. "But the piñata isn't alive; it's just a… toy."

"HE IS NO TOY, he is Xavier! The Prince of his people. And I will not allow you to hurt him." He now stepped threateningly towards Bruce who immediately backed down. I shook my head. _Better intervene before they break the tower… again._

"Thor, do you want to keep… Xavier?" I asked and he looked at me, nodding seriously. "Then enjoy." Thor now smiled, bounding towards me.

"You will not allow the others to harm him?" He asked, stroking the papery mane.

"Of course not. But he's your responsibility, you have to take care of him." I said and he nodded eagerly. "Now, piñatas don't need food or water, in fact, all liquids are quite deadly to them. Xavier must never get wet or even slightly damp."

"I will do this. Thank you, Steve Rogers." Thor said, striding quickly to his room and petting the piñata's head. As he walked, there was a low babble of him talking to it. I looked up at the ceiling.

"And they wonder why I don't think that _that_ man is a god." I muttered and Clint snorted.

"Suddenly, I agree with you. That was weird." He replied, his hand subtly seeking mine.

"Well, should we move on to the surprise now that Goldilocks ran off with Xavier?" Tony said and I looked at him, stroking the back of Clint's hand with my thumb.

"Why was there a piñata anyways?" I asked and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"We were trying to make it like the 1940's. But we didn't know what exactly happened at parties back then, so we let Tony guess." Bruce explained and I laughed, only stopping when Tony looked hurt.

"I appreciate the… attempt, but we mostly played outside, usually baseball. And drank soda." Natasha glanced at me.

"So… A sock hop would be way off?" She asked and I nodded. "Well… damn. Because that's what we set us as the other surprise." I shook my head with a smile.

"That would be about… ten or so years after my time." I replied and she sighed.

"Damnitt Tony, I thought you did your research." Tony looked sheepish and shrugged.

"I got bored."

.

I raised my eyebrows, taking in what was probably an admirable recreation of a 1950's sock hop, but I wouldn't know, having never been to one. The floor was black and white checkerboard tile, a shiny aluminum bar with vinyl stools, and a juke box was happily spewing out an upbeat tune. A group of SHIELD agents were dancing to the music, all in vaguely familiar clothing.

"Now I'm glad I didn't get that poodle skirt, they look so overdone." BW muttered and I looked at her, confused. _A poodle skirt?_

"Why would you wear a skirt made of dog fur?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, it's just a skirt with a poodle on it… I don't think anyone has ever tried to make clothing out of dogs. At least, not yet. See Agent Hill, next to the juke box? She's wearing one." She replied, pointing to the woman. I looked over, not particularly interested and nodded. I glanced around and saw that Stark had worked his way to the middle of the dance floor and appeared to be enjoying himself, Bruce was sipping a drink at the bar, and Thor standing in the corner holding Xavier and looking at everyone who had a drink distrustfully. I turned back to BW.

"Where did Clint go?" I asked and she shrugged, pulling my arm.

"No clue, but he's a big boy, he probably won't hurt himself." I raised my eyebrows and she paused. "Well, last time he didn't get hurt." I shook my head.

"He was lost for several hours." I pointed out and she smirked.

"But he wasn't injured. And there aren't any alcoholic drinks or anything that could possibly get him high here." BW assured me and she shoved me into a stool. "Now sit and drink a root beer float."

.

It had been twenty minutes and I was a little worried seeing as Clint was still missing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned with a smile.

"Happy birthday, sir!" Exclaimed Coulson and I tried to not let my smile dim.

"Thank you. And just call me Steve, Coulson. We're off duty." His eyes bulged a bit and I sighed inwardly.

"Really?" He said in an almost-squeak, I nodded. "Then you have to call me Phil!" I nodded and he grinned, clearly delighted. Shifting a bit uncomfortably, I glanced around the room.

"Hey, have you seen Clint anywhere?" I asked and Phil hesitated.

"Last I saw him, he was leaving with Stark, si-Steve." He answered and I frowned. "Maybe they're just getting the cake?" I shook off the worried feeling and forced another smile.

"Probably." BW walked to me, nodded at Phil, and then looked at me, an odd expression on her face.

"Steve? I need to talk with you real quick…" I immediately said excused myself, Phil just nodded his head like a ball, and walked with her out into the hallway.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, I needed to split the epilogue into three parts because it's a bit super long. You're getting all three at once because of how long it took me. I'm sorry for the delay!

There is going to be one more story in this universe which takes place in between chapter 15 and the epilogue. The epilogue is here because I have no idea when I will have time to work on that story, I don't think it will be posted until I'm done with my angst storyline just because I really can't do two stories simultaneously during the school year.


	17. Epilogue Part 2

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"You're joking, right?" I asked in disbelief, staring at my lover, who was rolling around on the ground like a cat. I glanced to BW. "You said there _wasn't_ anything that could get him high!" She shrugged.

"I said there wasn't anything in the sock hop room. There's plenty of stuff in the Tower, though I did confiscate all the alcohol." She replied. Bruce and Stark walked over quickly and I looked over.

"Tony told me what happened. And, I have to admit, this is somewhat my fault…" Bruce said, coming to a stop. "I was working with catnip trying to develop… Well, it doesn't really matter to you. It's just a pet project I was playing with last night, I left it out since the only ones who can get into my labs are Avengers and I didn't think any of us would be sneaking off. Apparently Tony and Clint went into my labs and Clint, I'm assuming accidentally, broke a vial which happened to contain a highly concentrated amount of catnip gas that had been modified." He explained and I shook my head, kneeling next to Clint who smiled lazily.

"What will it do and when will it wear off?" I asked and Bruce shrugged.

"Catnip normally is a relaxant and sedative, so Clint will probably wind up falling asleep soon. I don't know how long it will last in a human, I haven't started testing yet. But it won't hurt him in the least." I sat down properly and took Clint's hand, he just laid there grinning at me, still wiggling about.

"Alright. I'll stay here with Clint, you all go enjoy the party." I said and BW frowned.

"It's your birthday, Steve, you should be having fun." She objected and I smiled slightly, gesturing for her to go.

"I'm fine, go and mingle."

"You heard the Captain, let's go!" Stark said, quickly walking away. BW hesitated a moment before leaving as well. _Wait, what were they doing in Bruce's lab anyways?_ Just before I could speak, Bruce continued in a quiet voice.

"Cap, one more thing. Catnip isn't _always_ a sedative; its effects are rather unpredictable. That's what I was studying, how to produce each effect. So there's a chance it will make Clint aggressive or, ah, aroused. He also might play with shadows." Bruce said and I nodded.

"So, the only new thing is that he might try to fight…" I muttered and Bruce coughed. "Thank you, Bruce." Bruce smiled before turning and leaving. I looked down at Clint with an affectionate smile, stroking a finger down his cheek.

"What am I going to _do_ with you, Clint? Always getting into things you shouldn't…" I murmured and he just made a contented noise, closing his eyes.

"Snuuuuuzzles." He said, slowly reaching a hand to me. I raised an eyebrow and he found my hand.

"Why don't I take you to your old room then?" I offered and he grunted, tugging my hand. I shook my head, scooting closer and lying down next to him. Clint immediately latched onto my side and nuzzled his face into me.

"Snuzzzly Stevie." He mumbled into my shirt and I rubbed his back with a yawn. I looked up at the ceiling, as usual enjoying the feeling of Clint being affectionate and warm, when I felt my side getting damp. I glanced down with a frown and saw Clint was licking me.

"Clint? What are you doing?" I asked

"Light tastes good." He answered as he clambered on top of me, sitting up and smiling down.

"Kiiiiiiinnnng of the Cappptain!" He sang in a singsong voice. I raised my eyebrows and he swayed. "Wheeee!" Slowly he slid down, coming face to face with me. "Hiiiiiiii."

'Hi, Clint." I replied and he smiled again before kissing my chin.

"Mwah!" I frowned and he frowned too, copying me.

"You missed." I said and he nodded, kissing my nose. "Overshot that one a bit. Try again?" Clint looked at me with highly exaggerated concentration and pecked my lips.

"I got you!" He exclaimed against my lips and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, you did." He moved to bury his face in my neck and I suppressed the chuckle when his breath tickled my neck. I felt a familiar hot wet on my neck and I shivered. "Clint, what are you doing?" I asked and he bit my ear.

"Om nom nom." Clint continued nibbling my ear before moving back down to my neck. I just smiled, ignoring my libido's response. Suddenly he bit me sharply.

"Ow, Clint, bit sensitive the-" I started and he jerked back, hissing at me. He swiped at my shirt, ripping a few buttons off and I blinked in a mix of surprise and light pain from the scratching. Clint dove back down, nipping down my neck to my chest. "Clint, ah, stop, what're you doing?" I asked, breathlessly and he didn't reply, just found a nipple and bit, thankfully softly. I chewed my lip as I carefully flipped us, trapping him underneath me. "Clint, breathe and calm down. You're hi-"

"I feel good and it hurts so _fuck me right fucking now._" He growled at me and I stared slack-jawed for a moment before he shot up, attacking my lips ferociously. I groaned, pulled away and stood up. Before he could object, I scooped him up and was walking swiftly back to his old room. Clint only slid a hand into my waistband and assaulted my chest with teeth and tongue.

.

We fell onto his bed in a heap of writhing limbs frantically trying to strip each other. He reached for my belt buckle and I groaned.

"No, Clint. You're high, you know the rule." I muttered against his lips, swiftly pulling off his pants and reaching for his shirt.

"Fuck rules." Clint replied, slipping his tongue back into my mouth and fighting mine. He managed to force his hand down my pants anyway, sliding to my boxers and I gasped. I immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled it out, holding his hand above his head and biting his lip.

"No, Clint." I ordered and he smacked my lower thigh. I raised my eyebrow and he glared.

"No, Steve." He said, using his left hand to roughly grab me from the outside of my pants. I fought away the desire and kissed him slowly, sneaking my right hand to grasp his left and pull it away from me. I took both of his wrists and held them in my right, smiling when I felt him freeze. I squeezed his wrists together and moved to Clint's neck.

"What's the rule?" I whispered into his ear before licking at his jawline. He only growled so I tightened my grip, biting and sucking his neck until he started thrusting up. When he did, I stopped and he snarled. "What's the rule, Clint?" I asked again and he growled.

"No proper sex when I'm not sober." He bit out and I smiled at him.

"Very good, Clint." I released his hands and fell back on top of him. He immediately attacked; rutting against me and biting, licking, clawing and pinching wherever he could.

.

Clint purred as I stroked my hand up and down his back. He lay on top of me again with one hand entwined my left and the other in the waistband of my pants, just holding on to my hip. I felt him yawn against my chest and I smiled, still gently rubbing his back. I kicked at the blanket, carefully pulling it up so I could wrap it around us. About five minutes later, I heard a soft snore. I smiled again at the fluffy hair, the only thing I could see of him and dropped a kiss to it.

"Sleep well, Clint."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know catnip doesn't affect humans like that, it's only a sedative to humans. But Bruce was modifying it so it's not normal catnip anymore.


	18. Epilogue Part 3

**I don't Avengers.**

* * *

"Hell, Steve, did Clint grow claws? That's a lot of scratches... Hey, wake up. It's time for cake." I heard a whisper and I blinked, opening my eyes. BW was kneeling next to me and Clint was still asleep on top of me, but the blanket had fallen, though it thankfully still covered us waist-down.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, quiet so I didn't wake him, and I quickly pulled the blanket back up. She shrugged.

"Well, you've been away from the party for about an hour. Thor has been standing guard at the door, he and Xavier kept watch. But it's time for cake now; we delayed as long as possible. You're going to want to get dressed though." I nodded, turning to the sleeping man.

"I'll be there in five." I said and she nodded, getting up and leaving. I ran my hand down Clint's back softly.

"Clint, come on, it's time to wake up." I said. He groaned, shifting and rubbing his cheek on my chest.

"I'mmnot asleep. Go 'way." He mumbled, holding tighter. I smiled, lightly scratching his back.

"You're not asleep?" I asked.

"No. Lemme alone." He continued trying to hide in my chest and I kissed the top of his head.

"I bet it's _chocolate_ cake." Clint paused.

"Choc'at?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup." He pushed up immediately, sitting on my stomach and then looked at me, blinking.

"Let's go get some…. Wait, when did I fall asleep…? What time is it?" I chuckled and he raised an eyebrow as he climbed off of me, looking around and obviously confused as he picked up his clothing and started getting dressed.

"You apparently got high off of catnip in Bruce's lab. I have to ask, what were you and Stark doing in there?" I pulled on my shirt before frowning at the rip, grabbing one of my spares from the closet. I glanced over at Clint, who had frozen in the middle of buttoning his pants.

"Uh, nothing important." He replied quickly and I frowned. He spun around and tugged his shirt on. I started to speak, but Stark walked into the room, interrupting me.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up." He said, sending an oddly worried look to Clint. "Simba, we need you to blow out some candles." I shut my mouth, frowning still and walked with them to the sock hop room. BW latched onto my arm and dragged me to the bar. I turned to grab Clint's hand but found him gone, along with Stark. I frowned and looked back to BW but she only shoved me forward, to stand at the front of the table, where a large cake sat. SHe disappeared before I could object and the agents all sang Happy Birthday as I stood there, an awkward smile on my face. _Where do I look?_ When they finally finished, I leaned forward and quickly blew out all the candles. Stark nudged me out of the way, wielding a knife, and started cutting.

"Great job, Simba, but unsurprising given your pipes." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you ever let me forget that?" I asked and he shook his head with a smirk.

"Did you really sing Lion King?" Asked Phil, suddenly appearing in front of me. Stark whipped around, a delighted grin on his face.

"Hah! You can't deny it, you said!" He declared, pointing the frosting coated knife at me. I quirked an eyebrow as I reached out a finger and wiped off some of the frosting. I stuck my finger in my mouth and glanced back at Phil and regretted it when I saw his fixated stare at my lips. I immediately pulled my finger out of my mouth and smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, I did." I admitted, looking around for an escape. I frowned when I saw that Clint was, once again missing. "Where is Clint now?" Stark shrugged and Bruce tapped me on the shoulder.

"Clint was feeling ill and he went back to your floor, he asked me to give you this. He said to open once you were in your rooms and that if you tried to leave early I should duct tape you to a chair." I accepted the small and oddly flat package from him with a nod and a slight smile.

"Thank you, Bruce. Is he ok?"

"Yes, just dizzy… a normal side effect." He replied quickly and then he turned, accepting a plate of cake from Stark and walking off. I frowned, confused, and Stark shoved a plate into my hands.

"Go and sit down, Simba. Eat your cake, the thief will survive. Why don't you keep him company, Agent?" Stark offered him a plate and Phil smiled like a kid on Christmas as we walked to the bar. I shot a glare at Stark who only winked in response.

.

"Thank you so much!" said Phil, bouncing in his seat as he watched me sign yet another Captain America trading card. _How many are there of these?_

"It's no problem." I replied, handing the card and pen back to him. He smiled broadly at the card, still bouncing as he stroked it. I shifted, once again feeling a bit like I was a pin-up girl to this man. I glanced at the present from Clint and then looked around the room. _I don't think anyone would notice if I slipped away…_ I faked a yawn and Phil looked up. I leaned closer and his eyes widened. "Phil, can I trust you to not tell anyone I snuck out of here?" I whispered conspiratorially.

"Of-of course, sirImeanSteve!" He nodded enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Thank you, Phil." I said and stood up, taking Clint's box and squeezing Phil's shoulder as I walked by. I heard a _thump_ and I glanced back, to see that Phil had fainted on the table. Shaking my head, I slid out the doors and ran for the elevator.

.

I stood in the elevator, flipping the package in my hand. With a shrug, I opened it up to see a CD case and a post it note on it. I read the note and smiled. "_Bad Captain, sneaking off from the party. There's a CD player in the living room, play the CD right away._" I shook my head and the doors beeped before opening.

"Clint? I'm home." I called out but there was no reply. I shrugged and walked to the living room. _He's probably asleep. _I found the CD player and put the CD in, pressing play. I started in surprise when the lights suddenly dimmed and I heard music from a song I knew very well. The singer, however, had a very familiar voice. And that voice wasn't coming from the CD player.

_How can I tell you what is in my heart?  
How can I measure each and every part?  
How can I tell you how much I love you?  
How can I measure just how much I do?_

I turned around, the voice was coming from behind me but I couldn't see him.

_How much do I love you?  
I'll tell you no lie  
How deep is the ocean?  
How high is the sky?_

The voice now was to my left, I spun but he still wasn't there.

_How many times a day do I think of you?  
How many roses are sprinkled with dew?_

_How far would I travel  
To be where you are?  
How far is the journey  
From here to a star?_

I heard light, quick footsteps and I turned to face him; I still saw nothing.

_And if I ever lost you  
How much would I cry?  
How deep is the ocean?  
How high is the sky?_

"Clint?" I asked as the song faded out along with the voice. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw him, smiling, and standing behind me.

"I love you, Steve and…" He took a deep breath before kneeling on one knee. I felt my eyes widen as he reached into his pocket. "Will you marry me?" I was nodding before he even finished, grabbing him by the elbows and scooping him up, hugging him tight. "Wo-" he started before I kissed him, squeezing him to me as close as I could without hurting him. The ring box fell from his hand, I reached to catch it and slip it into my pocket. "Steve? Is that a yes? And can you put me back on the ground?" Clint asked. I held him, arms around his lower back as I stared at him, aware that an incredibly ridiculous smile was on my face but not caring.

"Yes. And maybe." I closed my eyes, bending my head and nuzzling his neck for a moment. He sighed dramatically but wrapped his arms and legs around me, helping me hold him up. I snuffled his neck and his breath tickled my ear. I took a deep breath and pulled back. "Ok, I'm good now. I love you." I gently set him back on the ground and he raised his eyebrows at me. I still held him close to me, hugging and swaying.

"Suddenly I'm glad that I didn't go with Plan A. Would have been awkward." He muttered, though affection was clear in his gaze.

"What was Plan A?" I asked, deciding I wasn't actually done and leaning forward, slowly so he could refuse, and scooping him up. He rolled his eyes, putting his arms around my neck and letting me carry him to the couch. I sat down and he pushed me down until he was laying half on top and next to me.

"You know, one day I will be horribly offended by you picking me up and carrying me around like a doll." Clint said, snuggling in. I just smiled.

"Just say the word and I'll stop." I reminded. "But what was Plan A? Anything to do with you and Stark going into Bruce's lab?" He sighed.

"Yes. Plan A was to just play that for you at your sock hop party and dance with you, then propose. Tony was helping me sneak that song onto the playlist, he left his laptop in Bruce's lab, and Bruce's catnip stuff fell off the table. I tried to catch it but I was too late and just got a face full of the fumes. By the time we woke up, I missed my chance, everyone had stopped dancing." He replied, closing his eyes and I shook my head, smiling at the secretly adorable man in my arms.

"I like Plan B better. Plan A was in public, all I could do was say yes. Plan B leaves more options." Clint's eyes opened and he looked at me, interested.

"What kind of options?" He asked, a playful light in his eyes. "We already hugged and you carried me." I slowly stroked his arm.

"Hmm. We also kissed and cuddled." I said in fake consideration, playing along.

"Is there anything we forgot?" Clint replied, looking for all the world like he was contemplating philosophy.

"I think so…" I said slowly. "But I just can't remember what it was…" He pretended to frown and I tapped his lips. "I think… it had something to do with those." He rolled his eyes and shifted forward, moving closer. I smiled and he kissed me softly.

"But I think we already kissed." Clint said, his breath hot on my lips. I didn't reply, not really into the game anymore, and just reached for the back of his neck to press him gently closer. I felt him smile and I slid my hand underneath his shirt.

"I love you, Clint."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ending this one was hard. But what do you think, did you like Plan A or Plan B? I personally like Plan B... So, good? Bad?

The song is "How Deep is the Ocean" by Irving Berlin.


End file.
